Leaving SPR
by Nikokami
Summary: Mai leaves SPR! OMG! I dnt know how 2 write a proper summary... Read it and review! I hope you like it! No flames please!


Naru looked up from his book as he slowly digested what Mai had just said.

'Your want to quit?' he stated calmly.

'Yes.' said Mai as she kept her eyes down, refusing to look at Naru.

'Why?' asked Naru as he put down the reports he was reading before.

'I-I have to think of the future Naru, I can't work here forever. I earned a overseas scholarship and I'm planning to take it. It's a really good offer and I wasn't expecting to get it.'

'Really. When are you leaving?' his voice was even and calm.

'A-a week before the end of the holidays.' her voice trembled.

'Two weeks from now is it? Are you going to continue working in the last two weeks?'

'I'll continue working until two days before I leave.'

'Very well, I'll hand you your final pay check then.' was all he said.

Mai, sensing a dismissal, quickly walked out of the office and shut the door. Sinking onto a sofa she covered her eyes with the back of her hand she sighed with what sounded like relief. After a while her shoulders were shaking like she was laughing.

_No reaction... I guess that's all you can expect from that egoistical work-a-holic jerk... _

She sat there crying for a long time before she got up and realising the time, went home.

* * *

Naru had sat in his office and stared at his desk. His book was still in his hand where he was holding his page when he was talking to Mai. His computer screen had put on it's screensaver since he stopped typing on it since then. His tea was left untouched as he slowly watched the steam come up and disappear until there was no more steam.

After a while, Naru picked up his cold tea and drank it all and dived back into his work. Speed-reading his book while furiously typing on his computer. He ignored his oncoming headache and growled at Lin when he came in to ask Naru what he wanted to eat. When he finished his work he paced about the room restlessly for an hour before he made Lin drive him home so that he could pace about at home.

* * *

The next two weeks for Naru and Mai was something like a bad dream that was real life. They worked hard at trying to remain normal while avoiding each other and managed to evade each other for most of it.

On Mai's last day as a worker at SPR she was packing up all her stuff at her desk when Naru stormed out of his office and glared at Mai before chucking a envelope at her and proceeded to storm back to his office, slamming the door shut.

All was still for a couple of minutes before Mai carefully placed the envelope in her bag and continued her packing. She took as long as she could to pack all the little things she had.

* * *

It was Sunday 11:30pm as Mai called a taxi to take her to the airport, seeing as her flight is at 2:00am on Monday morning. As she got on the taxi something jangled and Mai remembered she had forgotten to give back her SPR key. She made the taxi go on a different route so she could stop by and return it.

Mai slowly inched Naru's office open so she could put her key on his desk when she saw Naru. He was asleep on his desk, the light of his computer casting shadows on his face. Looking at him, Mai felt her temperature rise as she heard the pounding of her heart in her ears.

_I wish it would stay like this forever... that would be nice..._

Naru turned his face to the other side and said softly 'Mai... '

_What? He's dreaming about me?..._ Mai felt herself blush.

'Mai... tea...' murmured Naru softly.

Mai face planted. She covered her mouth with her hands to muffle her giggles as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Only Naru would ask for tea at the most insensitive moment!..._

* * *

Naru stirred and woke up. He inspected the office closely.

_Strange... I felt there was someone here with me just a moment ago..._

His eyes fell on a cup beside him, hot steam was rising from it. The familiar smell of tea wafted to him as he picked up the cup.

_Mai was just here not too long ago... She must of come here before she left to go to the airport..._

It was strange, Naru was just sitting there in his office breathing in a cup of hot tea he held in his hands. As he felt the physical warmth of the teacup stream into him, there was a different type of warmth as he looked at that piece of paper stuck on the saucer. Naru felt his spirits lift. Holding up the cup he downed it all and stood up and stretched.

'Guess it's time to go home then.'

Outside, Mai giggled as she looked back up at SPR's sign. With a happy sigh she got back into the taxi.

_Guess it's OK to make him another cup of tea before I left!..._

In her hand she still held the key that opened the door to SPR for her. Her vision blurred as she looked at it. She sniffed and the movement caused a aingle tear to spill from her eye.

* * *

At 2:00am of Monday morning, Taniyama Mai departed on a plane for the first time, out of Japan for the first time, to England.

* * *

Well what did you think? This is just a random oneshot but I'll continue it on if people want me to continue... . and to tell the truth I felt like vomiting at the 'Single tear drops out her eye' thing... sooooo cliche... But I've got an itch in my hands and I just want to type something... R&R! Flames not approved... Luv ya hehehe... he...


End file.
